piratesonlinefandomcom-20200214-history
O'Rackham's Lost Guide to PvP
This Guide is based off an extract from Infamous Rascals in the Indies, written by the buccaneer Enrique O'Rackham between 1750 and 1798; stored in the Istanbul Archaeology Museum until recovered by O'Rackham's descendants. As I close these dusty pages, I daresay it shall be many a year before they see the light again. And I also daresay, that although the interwoven threads of fate are a matter beyond my understanding, I shall not live to see this book in use again. When I was a young man, I had liberty but could not see it; I had time, but I did not know it. And I had love... but I did not feel it. And now in the twilight of my life, when my body crumbles and I feel life dripped from me, all I can do for the world that gave me life is to recollect my knowledge and pass it on for the men of future generations: so that all the fruit one life bared may be used by the thousands to come. And now, as the darkness takes me, I must close this book - and my eyelids - for one last time. Enrique O'Rackham, 1798 The Guide So you - yes, you! - have decided to live in''' Infamy', aye? Well, this might be yer lucky day - ye found the O'Rackham's Lost Guide to PvP, never been opened before! (Well, that last thing can be argued) Between its yellowed pages ye shall find numerous tips and tactics on the art of PvP - well aye, it '''is' an art for some! So sharpen yer steel, ready yer powder and tense yer nerves - we shall talk Pirate vs Pirate 'now! Header 468x189.gif Screenshot 2010-11-03 06-57-01.jpg Rookie_clearer.png Brawler_clearer.png Duelist_clearer.png Buccaneer_clearer.png Swashbuckler_clearer.png War Dog_clearer.png War Master_clearer.png What's in PvP Like the old saying goes, "''Suits don't matter in Blackjack," so does it work for PvP! Now, in real-life your garbs could really mean a lot in a duel - not so in Pirates Online, where wearing a skirt won't matter much in the outcome. Other things, however, do matter: like in every battle, you've got yer tactics, resources and goals! Let's take a peek at some of 'em... Infamy When ye defeat someone, ye gets Infamy. This gives yer pirate a rank, which can be used to show off your epic awesomeness. Or ye can be "Naught but humble pirates." Or ye can use Infamy because ye have yer eye on a bonny lass and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet. (Note to self: Use language these landlubbers get. Oi! Get off me notes, landlubber!) It can also be used to get Infamy Rewards - say, as in special coats, tattoos and hats. Strategy There's an abyss of a difference between novice tactics and real strategy. This can help ye defeat higher level pirates - which in turn gives ye more infamy! We will later on talk about the difference between a planned ambush and running around with a voodoo doll. Weapons belt The weapons you use in battle are crucial - they determine your strategy, which in turn determines the infamy you can get! See how it's all kinda connected? There are three words you should keep in mind, just for now: SWORD - AND - GUN. Let's Get Started! So, ye got this book - fortunately for ye - and ye got the spirit. Let's Get Started! Prior to battle... '''Choose yer enemy! If ye are a Level 8 pirate, there be some teeny difference between facing a Level 7 pirate and a Level 35 pirate: *Facing a Level (Lvl) 7 pirate is tantamount to coward-is-ness *Facing a Lvl 35 pirate is tantamount to suicide. Of course, it is hard to decide who ye shall face (as the game does it by himself) but it's always best not to invite higher levels than ye. If I were Lvl 8, I'd choose the Lvl 7 - right away. After all, us pirates be not known for our bravery, are we? Then again, if you're an Infamy Hunter, you might face ridiculously high-level players. Choose yer weapon! Noting that there's around 5,000 weapons at large in Pirates Online, the decision seems somewhat overwhelming. Do not despair! This is O'Rackham's Lost Guide to PvP, remember! Yer weapons be a crucial 'ally. Based on personal opinion, experience and taste, ye should get yer hands on these: *'A cutlass: '''Most obviously, a pirate's favorite weapon. Available to all players, this weapon is good for straightforward attacks. '''MUST HAVE. *'A broadsword: '''Trickier to acquire and to handle, a broadsword has the ginormous advantage of hitting several enemies at once. Sadly, Basic Members are left without broadswords. It's cruel, but this weapon is almost imperative to have.. '''SHOULD HAVE'. *'A flintlock: '''A flintlock pistol and a cutlass are like a cheeseburger and fries, the ''perfect couple. Luckily available to all players, pistols offer a medium long-ranged attack. A repeater, sub-theme of the pistols, is also very useful due to its multiple-shot feature (up to 3 shots before reloading!). MUST HAVE. *'Anything else: '''The fourth slot is yours to fill, mate. I won't say what to put, but I can tell you what '''not '''to put: a '''rapier' or a grenade. Rapiers deal little damage, don't parry half as much as cutlasses or broadswords, and generally are there just for the sake of fanciness. A grenade, on the other hand, is a terribly destructive weapon - which, if combined with its poor aiming ability, turns it into a distant cousin of a suicide pill. Do what you will, but I don't think ye will get good Infamy fighting with rapiers and grenades. Know yer terrain! Quoting Eliza Creststeel, who in turn quotes Sun Tzu: "Know when and where to fight." It's not the same playing in the Molten Caverns or the Pillager's Pass. The Molten Caverns is a better place for a straightforward confrontation, while Pillager's Pass will favor those who favor the noble principles of the con art, or Ninjutsu if ye will (but his is not Ninjas Online, so we shan't talk about it), savvy? If ye are a low level, or ye are all by yer onesies, and facing a numerous crew of pirates, it's better to try and ambush them, savvy. Technically speaking, it's called guerrilla warfare; more simply known as a hit and run attack. While in Pillager's Pass, force yer enemies to pass through a narrow place, and shower 'em with yer grenades (incendiary grenades will be a prick to them) or with blunderbuss. A note on blunderbuss: if ye want to ambush people with blunderbusses, think again. These babes make terrific damage up close, truth be told; yet they take a ridiculous long time to recharge, and if ye don't have anyone to cover ye while ye reload it... bad business. Know yer style There are different types of players in PvP. Well, truth be told, they're all basically the same - but some employ different tactics. Ye can use them, too! Here be a few: *'Infamy Seeker: '''A player who will fight ''anyone anytime to gain Infamy. Pretty common among arcadeaholics and over-achievers. Tips for facing 'em: If one invites ye to a match, and is much higher level than ye, he/she'll probably use ye for a punching bag. Tips for being one: ALWAYS try to defeat people yourself - Infamy Seekers are lone gunslingers. *N00b: A new or low-level player who will show off and employ sloppy tactics. They have been known to fight people cajillions of levels over them, just because. Tips for facing 'em: Novices make excellent practice targets, though they can be very challenging and irritating foes. Tips for being one: Act like you're the main character - be the Hero, use the scrappiest weapons in the game, get in trouble with bigger people, then get offended when they lose. The Unspoken Rules of PvP After long years of fighting one another, pirates have come to create a set of unspoken rules for PvP. And since they're Unspoken but not Unwritten, I shall list them below: *'Voodoo dolls are for n00bs:' Considered novice and decadent, voodoo dolls are mostly favored by low-level pirates with 3 Health points left. The usual Voodoo novice will run up to his enemy, attune him with the doll, then run in circles while he drains his enemy's health. Beware, if ye use this repeatedly, ye shall gain a bad fame. *'Grenades are mildly useless': Unless ye are attacking a close-packed group - not probable - these things won't do much for ye. *'Blunderbusses are very useless: '''Although they inflict some nice damage up-close, blunderbusses take an eternity to load, and have very, very short range, so nobody truly uses them. ﻿ *'Why fight when ye can run?: It is a stupid - though not unheard of - situation when a low-level player (especially a Basic Member) and a very high-level player (mostly an Unlimited Member) face-off in PvP, for obscure reasons. If ye have seen any of these, what follows is pretty obvious: if the low-level is not very versed in the ways of the Infamy Seeker, he/she will make use of a sabre - excruciatingly useless - because he/she has adopted the concept that all Basic Member cutlasses are very, VERY crude. On the other hand, the combat-wise high-level pirate will make use of a broadsword, and will therefore ﻿waste his/her opponent. Wiser low-levels should stay out of a close-quarter fight, and set up all manner of traps, masquerades and hocus-pocus for his/her enemy; although these will - very probably - simply weaken the higher-level, you'll eventually earn a reputation for being a sassy pirate. When the Clouds Burst When ye have yer weapons, allies and foes the time for battle will be ripe. '''(page under editing -- do not delete!)﻿ Category:Guides